


Oceans

by hawhe1220



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhe1220/pseuds/hawhe1220
Summary: 你有一雙像海洋一樣的眼睛。





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> 滿滿私設。  
> 時間序接在O (Fiy On) 後，但可各自獨立閱讀。  
> 可搭配Seafret的同名歌曲Oceans一起食用。

Farrier坐在自己的床鋪上，點燃嘴裡叼著的菸。他背部靠著牆壁，蹙著眉，手裡拿著的書籍遲遲沒有往下一頁翻的跡象。他抬眼看著對面和自己以相同動作靠著牆，翻閱著手中雜誌的Collins。

房裡只有一扇窗、兩張床鋪、床頭的兩張小桌，和牆上釘著的幾根衣物用的掛鉤。他的床鋪與Collins的床鋪之間只隔著幾步距離的走道。對於他們來說，RAF給的宿舍說不上是最好，卻也足夠好了。

 

Collins有著一雙非常藍的眼睛，自從Farrier第一眼見到Collins時就想說了。

 

眼前的Collins正介紹著自己。對方看起來小了Farrier好幾歲，金黃的髮絲被一絲不苟的往後疏起，唯獨遺漏的幾根微微翹起。Collins的個頭比自己還高出一些，修長又筆直的身形配起深藍色制服來是如此的合適。可能是緊張的關係，說話的速度顯然有點快，但無法忽略話語之間好聽的蘇格蘭口音，漂亮的藍眼睛還時不時的瞄了Farrier好幾眼。

Farrier看得出來對方是個很有教養的男孩，Collins的舉止之間都透露著優雅與拘謹。

「Farrier，叫我Farrier就好。」他說。

然後他看見了Collins稍微鬆懈的肩膀與開心地對自己露出的笑容。

 

Collins眼裡的藍色就像他駕駛噴火戰鬥機時，眼裡所見的天空。這是此刻Farrier腦中浮現的唯一想法。

 

Collins可說是個無可挑剔的完美室友，睡相良好，不會打呼；作為搭檔也是沒話說，他的飛行技術在這裡屬於中上，進步的速度更是不可思議的快速；而作為朋友，他們意外的投緣，彷彿總有說不完的話題可聊。Farrier是真心打從心裡喜歡Collins。

而當他意識到自己的關心裡帶著其他的成分時，他的目光早已不知道偷偷追逐過對方多少次了。

Farrier知道自己不該對Collins抱有超越朋友的情感，但當那次一起喝酒他對Collins說出真心話的同時，他才發現，一直以來，Collins在他心中一直都和別人不一樣。他只是害怕去承認它。他只是害怕自己會因此失去Collins。Farrier從來沒有對自己如此沮喪過。 

他對自己的懦弱感到沮喪。

 

「Farrier？」Collins有些擔心地看著他，「你還好嗎？」

Collins放下手中的雜誌，起身往Farrier的方向走。他在Farrier的身旁坐下，看了一眼Farrier手裡的書，微微地蹙了眉。

「『我說不出話來，兩眼看不見，我 不生也不死，什麼也不知道， 看進光的中心，那一片沉寂。 荒涼而空虛是那大海。 』」Collins說，「我討厭這本書。」

Farrier知道Collins心裡所想的，Collins討厭的並不是書本身，而是即將到來的死亡可能帶來的分離。準備要開戰的風聲時不時地會傳進他們耳裡，他們本身或許並不懼怕死亡，但現在他們彼此卻都有了可以眷戀的東西。

 

「或許你應該少看點艾略特。」Collins笑了笑，「你的眉頭快要纏在一起了。」

「你知道我們總是要上戰場的。」Farrier闔上書本，輕聲地說，「你也知道我討厭這些。」

但他必須強迫自己面對現實─他們能夠像這樣相處的時間已經所剩不多。

 

Collins把臉龐湊到Farrier面前，他用拇指與食指輕輕地抽出Farrier嘴裡的菸。Collins的嘴唇距離Farrier的不到五公分，Farrier能清楚地感受到Collins呼出的氣息溫柔地打在他的臉上，在燈光的照射下讓原本金黃的髮絲彷彿更閃耀了。

Collins漂亮的藍眼睛正注視著Farrier。他扯起嘴角，對Farrier輕輕地笑了。

Farrier這時才發現Collins的眼睫毛很長，且還帶點微微的金黃色。Collins因微笑而彎起眼角，白皙的皮膚透著微微的紅暈，他視線往下看了看Farrier的嘴唇，並輕輕地咬了咬自己的下唇。

這大概是他所見過最美好的畫面，Farrier心想。

Collins放開被咬著的薄唇，微微往左側過頭，湊上去親吻Farrier的嘴唇。這是自從聖誕夜後，時隔將近一個月的親吻。他只在Farrier的唇上停留幾秒鐘便離開了。和聖誕夜的親吻一樣地輕柔，但不同的是這次沒有上次的酒精味，取而代之的是淡淡的菸草味。

「我知道。」Collins輕聲地說。

Collins把原本指間的菸慢慢地放回了Farrier的嘴裡。他露出好看的笑容，但Farrier看見的卻是Collins語氣中藏著的淡淡悲傷。

他微微蹙著眉，握住正要轉過身從他身邊退開的Collins的手掌，Collins停止了所有動作，疑惑地看著他。

Farrier放下手裡的書籍，背部離開牆壁，起身後往菸灰缸裡熄掉菸蒂。他並沒有放開Collins的手，反而用指腹輕輕摩搓，Collins的溫度慢慢地往他的指尖傳遞過來。

「我不是故意要讓你感到難過。」Farrier語氣有點自責地說。

他只是認為他們應該為將來可能會失去彼此而做好準備。 因為他比誰都清楚失去是怎麼樣的感受，他不希望同樣的情緒出現在Collins的身上。

「我知道。」Collins的臉上重新拾起笑容，他依然看著Farrier。「不用擔心。其實我比你想像的更堅強，Farrier。」

「我想你更應該擔心是你的飛行技術會被優秀的我超越。」Collins笑得更開心了。

「你已經足夠優秀了。」Farrier也笑了。

Farrier凝視著Collins，順了順翹起的幾根金黃髮絲，湊上去吻了對方的唇。他舔了舔Collins方才咬過的下唇，Collins微微張開了嘴，Farrier的舌尖趁機滑進了對方的口腔裡，主動加深了這個吻。

他往前壓倒了Collins，而Collins順勢往後躺在了他的床舖上，他們的身體緊緊貼合在一起，誰都沒有停止親吻對方。

直到他感受到對方快喘不過氣時率先放開了Collins。他看著Collins張開嘴喘著氣，金色的睫毛微微地顫動，臉龐比剛剛更加的紅潤，那雙藍色眼眸帶著水氣。

 

「你有一雙像海洋的眼睛。」Collins吐出溫熱的氣息，「就像我駕駛著颶風時，所看到的海洋。」

 

Collins又笑了，他的一切是如此的完美，如此地讓Farrier傾心。

 

Farrier幾乎快哭出來，Collins看著他的這個眼神，彷彿它就是全世界。

 

Farrier把臉埋在Collins的肩窩裡，淡淡的汗味裡混雜著些許的機油與青草味。

這就是人們口中所謂的幸福嗎？他從來沒有想過自己會有這麼一天，僅僅只是靜靜地待在一起，輕輕地碰觸對方，緩緩地對彼此微笑，都不禁讓他在心裡規畫著未來生活的藍圖。一個有他，有Collins，有棟房子，有個庭園，有個火爐，或許有條狗；還有數不清的書籍，有Collins親手泡的茶，有他們兩人，沒有戰爭，沒有痛苦，只有更多的彼此。或許可能會有吵架過後的心碎，但他相信他們會克服這一點小困難的。只要能活著，這些都不是困難。如果他們都能活著的話。

 

如果時間能就這麼停止的話就好了，他不禁自私地想。

他開始重新親吻Collins。

 

你才是我的海洋。  
你是我的天空，也是我的海洋。

 

「我愛你，Collins。」

 

這是Collins閉上眼前所聽到的最後一句話。

 

Fin.


End file.
